


Look around, look around

by turnitintolove



Series: There's no business like show business [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dottie is inappropriate as usual, Established Relationship, F/F, Peggy is a sap, Peggy is so stupidly in love with Angie, Theatre AU, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitintolove/pseuds/turnitintolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiles at Peggy’s neat handwriting and pads into the kitchen to the coffee maker.  Sitting on top is an envelope with #1 written on the front.</p>
<p>Peggy sends Angie on a scavenger hunt.  A sequel to I’ve never lost control due to overwhelming lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look around, look around

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! What more people (actually) asked for.
> 
> Thanks as always to the best beta anyone could ask for; the brilliant cassiopeiasara!
> 
> Title comes from a repeated phrase in the musical “Hamilton.” Which if you haven’t listened to yet; what are you even doing with your life?

_Tuesday_

Angie wakes up to an empty apartment and a post-it on the bathroom mirror. _To keep you occupied while I prepare for The Tonys, here’s a little game. Go to the most important appliance we own._

She smiles at Peggy’s neat handwriting and pads into the kitchen to the coffee maker. Sitting on top is an envelope with #1 written on the front.

_Clue #1: I believe your words here were “You look delicious”_

Angie laughs and thinks of the fancy ballroom a few years ago. Everyone dressed up and high on the excitement of an opening night gone well. She also remembers the dress Peggy had worn that night and how she’d stepped out of it to push Angie onto her bed.

“Well that was a good night.” Angie tells the coffee maker as she turns it on.

The late spring air is warm when she comes out of the subway and walks towards the fancy hotel that had hosted their opening night party. The ballroom is easy to find, empty save for the bar in the corner set up with another envelope sitting against an empty wine glass.

“Alright English, where am I going next?” She smiles, tearing at the corner of the envelope.

_Clue #2: No need to cross the bridge to this place where we spent quite a few Monday mornings._

“What?” She reads over it again a few times. “No need to cross the bridge,” she reads aloud, “so that means I don’t have to go out of Manhattan to my old place?” Angie smiles, “Aha!”

Angie tucks the envelope in her bag and heads back to the subway. The ride uptown is easy and she remembers sitting with Peggy as the train would go up to 181st Street. Peggy’s old walk up above a corner bodega looks the same as it did a year and a half ago.

“Ah, Miss Martinelli,” the bodega’s owner steps out and leans against the doorframe, “long time no see.”

“Mr. Erskine!” Angie runs up to him and gives the old man a hug despite his protests not to.

“And how is Miss Carter?” He pulls at his sweater vest as he watches her.

Angie smiles, “Oh you know, being attractive and in charge as usual.”

Mr. Erskine nods, “And what brings you so far north this morning?”

“Peggy has sent me on a scavenger hunt, and her last note sent me to her old place.”

“Ah, I see.” He rocks back and forth on his feet and Angie squints her eyes.

“You have my envelope, don’t you?”

He sighs and pulls another envelope out of his pocket, “Miss Carter told me I should make you work for it.” He laughs at Angie’s pout, “But she must have known how I cannot resist your charms.” He taps against his cheek with the corner of the envelope and Angie smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“You sir, are still a charmer.”

He hands Angie the envelope, “Enjoy your hunt Miss Martinelli.”

Angie leans over and kisses his cheek again, “Thank you Mr. Erskine!”

She looks at her watch and sees that she should eat and tucks the envelope in in her bag and heads to her favorite sandwich shop a few blocks away. She sits at their favorite table by the window and eats her sandwich; watching people run to catch the bus, hail a cab, push their bike as they talk to their friend. She did love Peggy’s old neighborhood.

“Okay, what’s next?” Angie pulls out the envelope and reads over it.

_Clue #3: She’s the only other person who gets to see you without your clothes on._

“Gee English, you could have made it a little hard.” She laughs and thinks of Dottie.

* * *

Peggy is buried under a pile of paperwork when Angie pops her head into the office. Violet is reading from a notepad while Peggy types and nods along.

“Hello stage managers,” she announces, “Hi baby,” Angie sets a chai latte in front of Peggy and kisses the top of her head.

She gets a collective, “Hi Angie from Violet and Edwin and a “Love you!” From Peggy.

Angie calls, “Love you too!” as she descends the stairs to her dressing room.

Dottie shows up right at half hour and stares, “Why are you still dressed?”

“Hello to you too,” Angie rolls her eyes and starts to change out of her clothes and into her show underwear. They’ve developed an odd friendship of sorts with a strong amount of trust. She knows Dottie likes to flirt with everyone and make them uncomfortable but she also knows that Dottie would kill (or threaten) anyone who harms someone she cares about.

Angie and Peggy were catcalled once at a bar and she knows Dottie had something to do with the near choking coughing fit that happened ten minutes later. She just doesn’t know or _want to know_ how.

“Now that you’re not naked anymore, here.” Dottie hands her another envelope, “What? Peggy said to wait until you were in your show underwear.”

Angie raises her eyebrows, “Really?”

“I wanted to give it to you while you were naked but she said no.”

“Okay, yeah, that sounds about right.”

_Clue #4: Where do you hide your Christmas presents?_

Angie gasps, “She knows where I hide the Christmas presents?”

* * *

She thought she had been so clever with her hiding spot. Peggy doesn’t bake. Peggy doesn’t know how to bake. The one time she tried, Angie thought they were going to die of smoke inhalation. So how does she know that Angie hides her presents in the box marked **BAKING!** in the closet?

Instead of an envelope there’s slim box inside that Angie carries to the kitchen table. When she lifts the tissue paper, Angie smiles.

When Peggy comes home she finds Angie on their bed, head propped up her hand while her other hand skims over the pale blue lace at her hip. Peggy smiles and pulls her shirt over her head and unzips her jeans and shimmies out of them.

“Hi,” Peggy whispers, climbing on to the bed and over Angie as she rolls onto her back.

“Hi,” she whispers back, cupping Peggy’s face and closing the small gap to kiss her.

All thoughts of envelopes and clues melt away from Angie’s mind as Peggy kisses down to her jaw, behind her ear, down her neck, to the top of Angie’s breasts. The only thought that floats through Angie’s mind is to unhook Peggy’s bra and push Peggy far away enough to pull the garment off of her and throw it to the side of the bed.

Peggy’s kisses are slow but no less passionate, taking her time in kissing from the top of Angie’s breasts back up the column of her throat and to her lips again. She rolls them to their sides, with her arm pinned under Angie she reaches to palm her ass, fingers brushing the lace with teasingly light touches that she knows drive Angie insane.

“Peggy,” Angie whines against her lips.

Peggy laughs low in her throat and pulls Angie’s leg over her hip and trailing her hand between them. Angie is already wet when her fingers dip below her new lacy lingerie, the anticipation of Peggy coming home to find her having wound her up. She moans when Peggy’s fingers stroke through her and slowly, so slowly, circle her clit.

Just when Angie is ready to beg for more, Peggy slides her fingers lower and pushes one then two fingers inside of her. With the hand on her ass, Peggy guides Angie to slowly pump and roll her hips. Peggy keeps the pace slow, kissing Angie through each moan and gasp when she thrusts harder, faster. She never breaks her eye contact, watching Angie’s eyes flicker through so many emotions.

“Peggy,” Angie gasps, “Peggy.”

“I’m right here, darling, right here.” Peggy whispers, guiding Angie to roll her hips harder while she pumps her fingers faster. Angie grips at Peggy, digging her fingers into her back as she starts to go taut. Angie doesn’t close her eyes, she stares into Peggy’s brown eyes when she hears her say, “I love you.”

Angie gasps again, breathing hard as she rolls her hips and feels Peggy’s fingers ease her down. When Peggy slides her fingers out of Angie, she holds her close and tucks Angie’s head under her chin. Peggy holds Angie in the quiet of the their room, pulling away enough to see her face when she hears her sniffle.

“Angie?” Peggy asks with a worried voice.

“I’m fine, I don’t know. That was kinda intense.” Angie laughs, wiping under her eyes.

Peggy kisses her lightly, “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too.” Angie smiles.

Peggy helps Angie out of the lingerie and pulls her close again once she’s bare and they’re both beneath the sheets.

“You know, when you left me fancy underwear I didn’t think it’d stay on that long.” Angie muses, tracing patterns on Peggy’s side.

“Yes, well, sometimes it’s fun to leave the wrapping on.” Peggy laughs when Angie pinches her side.

“Speaking of, how long have you known about my hiding spot?” Peggy smiles and kisses her. “That’s not an answer, English.”

* * *

_Wednesday_

Angie is surprised to see another envelope on the makeup table in her dressing room. “I guess the lingerie wasn’t it?” she asks to the empty room.

_Clue #5 Never again will we eat at this place between shows._

“Huh?” Angie stares at Peggy’s handwriting and taps her fingers against the table. “Where will we never eat again?”

Angie thinks about the clue all through getting dressed and the first few numbers. It isn’t until the second act when one of the characters vomits in a trash can does it click. It takes a great deal of self control to not shout her triumph in the middle of the supporting character’s comedic number.

She rushes out the stage door after the matinee, stopping to take photos and sign Playbills before running towards a small sushi place a few blocks away. They had eaten there on the recommendation of a crew guy on Peggy’s show two years before. They both missed their evening shows due to horrible food poisoning. It had been a disgusting milestone in their relationship.

Taped to the door just below the **NOW CLOSED** sign is another envelope. Angie shudders when she looks at the door too long. She tears at the corner as she makes her way to her favorite salad place.

_Clue #6 We sat and talked about the future and watched someone fall._

Angie thinks about her new clue throughout the rest of the day. She thinks about it when she’s off stage and on the ride home and while she gets ready for bed.

She hasn’t asked Peggy about the clues or the hunt. She wants Peggy to keep her surprise a surprise. Partly due to her love of surprises, but mostly because Peggy is a terrible liar.

_Thursday_

Angie wakes to an empty apartment again, Peggy’s gone off to yet more meetings. She stares at the clue again. _We sat and talked about the future and watched someone fall._ It takes circling the living room four times while she drinks her coffee to figure it out. The photo of them sitting on the edge of the Bethesda Fountain sits next to their TV.

The area around the fountain is crowded with tourists but she’s able to find a place to sit along the edge and stare out at the water. They had come here on their first anniversary and talked about where they wanted their relationship to go. In the middle of talking, some man trying to take a photo of his family on the fountain had backed up one too many steps and fallen into the water behind him. Angie laughs at the memory of the two of them laughing while his family fished him out.

“You Angie?” A young woman holding a pale pink Gerbera daisy asks.

“Yes?”

“These are for you.” The young woman hands her the flower and yet another envelope before walking away.

Angie smiles at the flower and opens the envelope.

_Clue #7: He fixes your flowers whenever they’re broken._

This one Angie knows immediately.

When Angie gets to the theatre that evening she fills a glass with water and sets the daisy on her makeup table. Then she starts looking for Daniel. Angie finds him in his small office texting who she assumes is Violet, if his smile is any indication.

She knocks on the open door, “Hi Daniel.”

“Hey Angie! What can I do for you?”

“I think you might have something for me.”

Daniel smiles, “Ah yes, the mysterious envelopes.” He finds the envelope on his desk and hands it to her, “Here you go. What’s this all about?”

Angie shrugs, “I have no idea, but it’s fun!”

“Well, enjoy! And let us know what you find at the end!”

“Will do,” Angie nods and heads back to her dressing room to read the next clue.

_Clue #8: Who knew art could be foreplay?_

Angie blushes.

* * *

_Friday_

Angie walks up the steps of The Met and heads to where Peggy’s favorite marble statues are. They had come here on a cold day to wander the museum together hand in hand. Only Peggy started to whisper into Angie’s ear in great detail how she would map her body to be carved in white stone. Angie had been so flustered she’d dragged Peggy to the nearest bathroom, locked the door and muffled Peggy’s moans with deep kisses. Another minute and she’s sure they would have been banned for life.

The envelope is taped to the mirror in the same bathroom and Angie laughs, remembering how they must have looked walking out. She sits on a bench in front of Peggy’s favorite statue of Cupid and Psyche a few rooms away.

_Clue #9: You’ll find this fancy man just a jump away._

This time when she gets to the theatre she knows the envelope will have to wait until act two. She sometimes like to visit the calling desk when she has enough time off stage. Her only chance is during a large ensemble dance number she isn’t in.

When she opens the door to the jump where Edwin is he already holds out the envelope while he calls a complicated sequence of stand-bys. As soon as he’s finished she kisses his cheek and leaves him to call the show.

Angie has to wait until the end of the show to open the next clue. She’s quick to open it while Dottie unzips and unbuttons the back of her dress.

“Another clue?” Dottie asks.

“Yep. Mr. Fancy had this one.” She waves the clue once she’s freed it from the envelope.

_Clue #10: No need to go far you’ll find this one close, you sat and cried as you read through each page._

“Well?” Dottie asks, as she helps Angie step out of her costume.

“It’s a book, I think I know which one.”

“You two are gross.” Dottie tells her as she gathers the rest of her costumes to be washed.

Angie sticks out her tongue and starts to pull on her own clothes.

Much to Angie’s surprise, Peggy is by the stage door when Angie gets there. “Are you done already?”

Peggy smiles, “I am! I thought we could be social and go for a drink.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Angie kisses Peggy’s cheek and heads out the stage door to greet her fans.

Peggy watches from the side, smiling as Angie interacts with each and every person waiting for her. When Angie walks to her and takes Peggy’s hand they can hear a few sounds of disappointed fans and laugh as they swing their hands between them.

“You were wonderful tonight.” Peggy tells her, leaning to kiss her while they wait for the traffic lights to change.

“You say that every night.” Angie laughs, she loves this exchange of theirs.

“I still mean it every night. And you’re wonderful with the stage door fans.”

“They’re sweet. Except for the weird guy who’s in the front row at least once a week.”

Peggy chuckles, “You mean the one who mouths all the words to the show?” Angie nods, “We like to watch him on the conductor monitor.”

“You do not!”

“Oh we do. Violet has some videos on her phone.” Peggy nods, “Ask her, she’ll show you.”

“Oh I will.”

The conversation at the bar turns to different things people have seen audience members do on the monitors.

Dottie announces, “I can top everyone.”

“Oh really?” Daniel challenges.

“Really. I will not name the show, but we had a special student matinee and, I kid you not, hand job in the front row.”

The bar erupts in a chorus of reactions while Dottie sips at her beer.

“Dot wins.” Angie calls over the noise. “Or you lose, I sort of can’t tell.”

“Poor kid didn’t last long and we were all watching.”

Angie grimaces, “Okay, stop talking please.”

Dottie takes a deep breath, “Hand job hand job hand job hand job hand job hand job hand -”

Peggy covers Dottie’s mouth, “Dottie, no.” Peggy pulls her hand away with disgust, “Dottie no!” She wipes her hand on Dottie’s jeans.

“Dottie yes!” She replies, taking another sip of her beer and laughing at the look of horror on Angie’s face.

“Dottie, no.” Angie whispers and slides off of her barstool to back away from her.

* * *

_Saturday_

It’s one of the few days where Peggy doesn’t have to be at theatre earlier than her usual hour so they have a lazy breakfast together. While Peggy showers Angie searches through their books and finds the copy of _The History of Love_ that Peggy had given her on their second Valentine’s Day.

Angie flips through the book and finds the envelope towards the end of the book on one of Angie’s favorite passages. She remembers sitting on the sofa opposite Peggy and reading it aloud, tears streaming down her face and then cursing Peggy for giving her a book with so many emotions.

She hears the water turn off and opens the envelope quickly and reads the next clue.

_Clue #11: I watched you strike out and you cheered on my grand slam._

“Stupid softball,” Angie mutters and tucks the envelope into her bag by the door.

Angie goes to the softball fields in Central Park between shows and heads toward field two. They love being in the Broadway softball league, but sports are not Angie’s strong suit. More often than not she’s the catcher and last in the line up to bat. Peggy on the other hand is surprisingly amazing at softball. Angie isn’t jealous, much.

Tied to the fence behind home plate is another envelope.

_Clue #12: He greets you with a smile whenever you open the door._

Angie picks up her dinner and heads back to the theatre. When she steps inside the stage door she smiles at Mr. Dooley.

“Hello again Angie!” He smiles, leaning over on his chair to smile at Angie.

“Hi Mr. Dooley.”

“What is it today?”

She lifts her take out bag to show him, “Thai from that place that just opened.”

“You’ll have to tell me how it is!”

“Will do! I believe you might have something for me?”

“Ah yes,” he leans back to reach on his desk, “here you go Angie.”

“Thanks Mr. Dooley!”

Angie heads up to her dressing room and sets her food down before tearing open the envelope.

_Clue #13: You’ll find me where our favorite memories are._

When Angie gets home she stares around the living room, “Where are favorite memories are. Where do we keep memories?” She looks at the framed photos on the walls but doesn’t see anything resembling an envelope near them. Angie taps her chin a few times, “Aha! Where we keep our favorite memories.”

Angie sits on the sofa and reaches for the scrapbook they keep on the shelf beneath their coffee table. She flips through glossy photos and ticket stubs until she comes to the last page where the envelope rests.

_Clue #14: For this one you’ll have to wait, take a cab to where we love to walk above the streets and sit and watch the world go by._

Inside is also $40. Angie sits and thinks about the clue then looks back at the scrapbook. The last photo in the book is of the two of them sitting on the steps at The Highline that let you watch the traffic below. Angie is smiling while Peggy brushes some of her hair away from her face and leaning in to kiss her. Angie’s cousin had taken the photo while he was visiting from Miami and sent them the series of photos he’d taken. That was their favorite, candid and clearly so full of love.

Angie is already in bed by the time Peggy gets home. She’s quick with her nightly routine so she can crawl into bed, resting her head on Angie’s chest and pulling her close.

“When are you going to teach me to bat better?” Angie asks, it’s the first time this week she’s brought up any of the clues.

Peggy chuckles, “When are you going to stop getting distracted by everything else going on in the park and pay attention to the pitcher?”

“Probably never,” Angie responds.

“I love you despite your lack of softball skills.”

“I love you even though you always put me last in the lineup.”

Peggy lifts her head and smiles, “You’re my first pick for everything else.”

“Shut up English, you talk too much.” Angie kisses her and rolls Peggy onto her back.

* * *

_Sunday_

When Angie gets to her dressing room after curtain call Dottie helps her out of her costume and hands Angie a new dress.

“This isn’t what I wore today,” she holds the dress by the collar and admires the cut and color. Pale blue lace over solid navy that falls just below her knees.

Dottie shrugs, “It was on the hanger with a note that said for you to wear it.”

“Okay?” Angie pulls the dress on and sits to take out her pin curls and running her fingers through them to soften the tight curls. Angie stands and smooths the dress down, “How do I look?”

Dottie runs her eyes over Angie and smirks.

“You know what, don’t answer.” She picks up her purse and heads to the stage door to quickly do her rounds with the fans before hailing a cab downtown.

When the the cab pulls up to the stairs of The Highline Angie smiles and looks up at the fading blue sky. Pink and orange clouds lazily float by in the gentle wind. Angie strolls by the tourists taking photos and lounging on the chairs as she heads to her next clue. The further she walks she starts to notice less and less people until she’s the only one walking towards the wooden steps.

Peggy is sitting a few rows down and stands when she hears Angie approach. She’s in a red dress that Angie has never seen before; it hugs at her curves and reminds Angie of a dress three years back. Angie smiles as she meets Peggy on the steps.

“Should I ask you for an envelope?” Angie smiles.

Peggy hands her an envelope that feels a little thicker than the rest, “Don’t open it yet.”

“Okay,” she holds it and looks at Peggy, waiting for her next clue.

Peggy takes a deep breath and smiles, “You have changed every aspect of my life, do you know that? You’ve made everything an adventure; a new discovery, a rediscovery. And I’d very much like to start a new adventure with you.”

Angie’s hands shake slightly and her vision blurs when Peggy nods at the envelope. She’s careful when she opens it and gasps when she sees the ring inside.

“Will you marry -” Angie cuts Peggy off, closing the small distance to kiss her. “Me?” Peggy finishes and smiles.

“Oh my god, yes!” Angie whispers against Peggy’s lips, kissing her again and again.

Peggy takes the ring from Angie and slips it onto her finger, kissing her palm and then her lips again. They stand in the fading light holding each other and listening to the sounds of the city around them.

“You’re my favorite adventure,” Angie whispers and kisses Peggy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inside theatre info: we really do watch people on the conductor monitor. And the hand job story is real, though I was told second...hand.
> 
> jellysnack.tumblr.com


End file.
